1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch panel and an organic light emitting diode display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is a device that may sense a touch by a pen or a user's finger. A touch panel may be disposed on a display panel such as an organic light emitting diode display device or a liquid crystal display device and may be used as a means to input a signal to the display device.